1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for holding flooring samples such as carpet samples for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents disclose holders for holding flooring samples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,242; 3,428,186; 1,360,548; 786,176; D 335,781; D 318,192; D 303,461; D 303,460; and D 161,815.